criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Ramis
Julian Ramis is a youngest detective of Newmark Police Department Suspect Appearance in Season: He appeared as a suspect in the murder of his father Edward Ramis in Electric Death (Case#6 of Townsvile). Later he became a suspect in the murder of his Class enemy Jason Carlos in Friends Became Enemy (Case#17 of Townsvile) Later, he appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of a swimmer Harry Jones in Blood Tears (Case #20 of Townsvile) Profile in Suspect Appearance: In his first Suspect appearance,it is known that Julian drives SUV ,drinks cola and like Italian Foods in his second appearance,it is discovered that he drinks green smoothies , listens to Bryon Uno and eats lasagna In his third appearance, it is revealed that he has archery skills,wears Eau Dela and is physically fit. Appearance: Julian is a 18-year-old high schooler. He wears a gray beanie over his slightly longer hair, a maroon T-shirt, and a dark gray jacket. He also wears a High School badge. Events of Criminal Case Electric Death Julian became suspect in chapter 2 because his father was murdered. He was interrogated first he said that his father was strict at home. He never allow me to drive his car. He said that you are so young to drive. I even make a driving license and my father sherreded to pieces. Second time I tried to make it I succeed.Julian said I took my father SUV and enjoyed a long drive. Second time he was interrogated when he sent a link to his father it was about how to Drive. But in his phone a boy named Adrian Aston sent him messages. Julian was interrogated he said that this Adrian is his friend from the Primary School. They became best friends up till now Julian was found innocent when the team arrested Marv Wilson for the murder Friends Became Enemy Julian was interrogated first when he reported the body. He said that the victim always beat us and he always disobey the teacher and he never listen to the them, Julian said that he always fight with me whereas I also fight with him. He got 2 warning letter thus I got 1 letter. He was interrogated again when the player found a note to the victim “I shall report to principal about your attitude “ He said that he beaten me so much time with his boyfriend Richard. I Adrian and Jacob suffer all his circumstances and I reported the principal .After principal called him in office he beat me again and I also beat him Julian was found innocent when the team arrested Richard Levine for the murder Profile: He is a 18 years old high school student he is also a detective he usually comes on weekends .He has green eyes, his height is 5'6". He has father named Edward Ramis who is a owner of a factory. His profile is he likes pizza,waffle pops and he like to drink cola and champagne and he drives a SUV. He likes to travel out of country * He eats hot dogs * He chews bubble gum * He drinks Gold Stag Whiskey * He has green eyes * He is 5'6" * Appearance: He wears a green shirt with a blue check shirt and wears a blue tie on the clothes . He has green eyes.He wears a apple watch. In Case 6 he wears a half sleeved Polo shirt and a blacj pant and sunglasses holding a coke Plastic cup. In case 17 as a suspect he was wearing a green half sleeved shirt with a blue body warmer on it. He has a phone in his shirt's pocket and he was wearing hand-free. In Case 20, after the swimming competition he weared a red shirt with blue shorts and a blue towel over his neck Trivia: * Julian is the youngest detective in the Newmark Police Department . * Julian is the reference to Julian Ramis from Criminal Case Wiki Case Appearances: Welcome to Townsvile Case 1 of Townsvile Shear Murder Case 3 of Townsvile Behind These Walls Case 4 of Townsvile The Last Bath Case 5 of Townsvile Electric Death Case 6 of Townsvile Up In Flames Case 7 of Townsvile Cloudy with A Chance Of Murder Case 10 A Punch of Death Case 11 Eyes Wide Shut Case 12 mentioned A Rock and the Hard Place Case 14 Ball on Your Face Case 15 Friends Became Enemy Case 17 The Lava is a Pain Case 18